German Patent Application DE 35 11 910 A1 discloses a method for the creation of brush arrays of constant density out of bristled elements as well as a brush array created by this method. The brush arrays are formed on a carrier out of the elements. The elements are attached to the carrier with notches and pins and interlock with each other.
German Patent Application DE 42 34 439 discloses a technical brush with a flexible brush carrier. The elements are attached to an endless belt carrier by notches and pins.
German Utility Model DE 298 17 657 discloses a technical, elongated strip brush with a flexible, endless brush body, which has a bristled section of compact cross section. The brush body consists of a flexible material. The strip brush comprises clamping means for easy and quick mounting or the attachment of the strip brush to another object without requiring tools. Accordingly a notch is provided, which comprises barbs on the inside. The other object is inserted into the notch. The barbs hold the other object in the notch.
German Patent Application DE 197 26 970 discloses a brush body for a rotary brush with a plurality of brush body elements, which can be mounted to or dismounted from a supporting shaft quickly and easily. The brush body is a cylindrical shell formed by two semi-shells with abutting axial edges. Recesses in the semi-shells, connecting elements, which either already are attached to a neighboring shell element or can firmly be attached to it, as well as projections in the recesses serve the purpose of mounting and dismounting the brush body elements. The connecting elements can engage behind the projections. In this way a non-permanent, form-fitting connection along the circumference of the brush body is created between the two semi-shells.
German Patent Application DE 100 52 119 discloses a sector ring brush for keeping clear or cleaning cylindrical bodies, in particular quartz cladding tubes in UV disinfection facilities, especially UV disinfection channels for the disinfection of wastewater. The sector ring brush consists of sector elements, whose trimming can be applied before it is mounted into a casing, wherein the sector elements are to be mounted into a ring shaped casing one by one or connected, for example with connecting bars along the circumference.
German Translation DE 689 07 262 T2 of European Patent EP 0 339 933 B1 discloses a brush section for a rotary finishing brush and a facility and method for the manufacture of the same. Therein a cylindrical brush apparatus with a first substrate is exhibited, the substrate being attached to hubs, and a layer of bristles, which are fixed to the first substrate and which extend outwards from the first surface of the first substrate. A second substrate and a layer of bristles are also exhibited, the bristles being fixed to the second substrate and extending outwards from the first surface of the second substrate. The brush elements are removably attached to a hub by root elements in the respectively first or second substrate of the brush body.